La asimetría de la mariposa
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Quizá porque su corazón revoloteaba elegante como mariposa cada que miraba su sonrisa. El amor asimétrico lo hacía ver en ella lo que no podía ver en ningún otro lugar. / Oneshot MitsuChou. Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Así como los versos centrados y en cursiva pertenecen a la canción Asimétrica de La gusana ciega.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"Inspiración musical"_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Se recomienda escuchar Asimétrica de La gusana ciega mientras se lee.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y los soles encerrados en sus pupilas saludaron a Mitsuki con temor. La sangre que resbalaba de su frente le hacía cosquillas y caía en su cabello manchando las hebras castañas, que caían como cascadas alrededor de su cabeza, creando en ellas un color negro profundo. La blusa la tenía desgarrada y entre los flequillos de tela se alcanzaba a distinguir su vientre abultado y los gorditos de sus laterales. La falda profanada de lodo era casi todo lo que le quedaba para proteger su cuerpo.

La pierna le mandaba punzadas terribles, y Mitsuki se arrancó una manga y le aplicó un torniquete a la altura de la rodilla. Sentía las manos frías de su compañero tocarla con pudor; y comenzó a llorar mientras la voz aterciopelada del joven se quebraba en partes y le repetía que todo estaría bien.

—Ya vienen los médicos de Konoha. Resiste Chouchou…

 _Debes saber que duermo escondido en tu cintura;_

 _Soñando con ver el polvo de estrellas en tu piel._

Sus cabellos azules se pegaban a su piel sudorosa, cansado y asustado vigilaba la pierna quebrada de su compañera. Necesitaría cirugía, era seguro. La joven tenía clavados los dedos en el pasto mojado, pero no era suficiente, ni para adormecer su dolor ni para hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Asustada, volvió a buscar la mirada dorada de su compañero. Mitsuki le sonrió nerviosamente y luego desvió los orbes, intentando buscar entre los árboles algún indicio de que no los habían dejado a su suerte. Su tobillo le dolía, si bien podría llegar a algún lugar seguro con su propio peso; cargar a Chouchou no era una opción. No podría con ella con el pie lastimado.

Volvió a observarla, ella entrecerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el pasto, desesperada por encontrar un alivio. Mitsuki le puso una mano en la pierna izquierda, y en el momento notó aquella diferencia de color. Su tez pálida era diferente a la de Chouchou, cuya piel canela brillante siempre llamaba la atención. A menudo escuchaba a los demás decir que era una tonta obesa que no tenía nada de interesante; pero él nunca los escuchó, siempre asombrado por la belleza natural de sus ojos ámbar y su silueta llena de curvas.

—Los Akimichi son personas de talla grande.

 _Tu sol, tus sueños, todos tus ecos de placer;_

 _Debe ser que nadie más puede comprender l_ _o que soy._

Chouchou fijó la mirada en él, con las pupilas llenas de lágrimas intentó comprender qué diablos quería decir. Mitsuki era extraño, siempre hablando con ella sin fijarse tanto en Sarada. Al principio creía que se alejaba con ella para dejar a Boruto y a la Uchiha solos, pero con el paso de los años pensó que se trataba de lástima.

—Tú... No debes sentirte acomplejada por tu tamaño.

El silencio que amargó el lugar fue sólo interrumpido por la violenta llegada de la lluvia. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el frío abrazó a ambos jóvenes. Chouchou miró hacia el cielo con dificultad, buscando en vano las estrellas ocultas por las nubes de lluvia. No sentía la pierna, no sentía las gotas acariciar su cuerpo, ni siquiera sentía que existía. Dejó de llorar, y entonces el temblor en la mano de Mitsuki sobre su pierna la hizo volver a la realidad. Lo miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió.

 _Debes saber que soy vulnerable a tu sonrisa_

 _Cuando la luna desencadena tu color._

 _Debes saber que nadie más brilla en tu frecuencia._

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

El de cabellos azules se alarmó, casi ofendido.

—No te dejaré aquí.

—No hablo de eso, hablo de consolarme. Sé que no soy atractiva.

 _¿Cómo podría ser atractiva?_ Él siempre supo que la grasa en los Akimichi era natural; no sabía por qué los demás la juzgaban con tanto placer. Verla en el pasto, con la lluvia en la cara, el lodo en la ropa y su cuerpo tan voluminoso no era causa de seducción. Era un joven de dieciocho años, con una afinidad natural hacia las muchachas bellas y delgadas. Jamás se había visto hechizado por nadie parecido a ella. Pero su sonrisa y sus ojos le causaban un nudo en la garganta; amenazaban con hacerlo llorar por la simple justificación de ser demasiado preciosos. Su manera de ser siempre fue agradable y sabía que era más inteligente de lo que muchos pensaban. Por eso le dolió tanto que se despreciara a tal punto. Era hermosa. No era bonita como Sarada, o como Himawari; la hermana de Boruto. No era bella como una flor delicada, sino agraciada y tentadora como un naranjo. Grande, con una luz natural que emergía de su alma.

—Eres como una estrella. Redonda, caliente… Si eso no es atractivo…

Chouchou se rió, a pesar de que eso hacía que le doliera más.

—Eres un idiota.

Mitsuki le sonrió y la tomó de la mano. El tacto sedoso de su piel le causó un revoloteo en su corazón parecido a una mariposa batiendo sus alas, una elegante respuesta de su cuerpo que reaccionaba súbitamente hacia la hermosa kunoichi tendida en la hierba empapada por la lluvia.

—Nadie vendrá, ¿cierto? Ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo. Disculpa si voy lento, o si te causo dolor mientras salto.

La alzó, resistiendo el profundo sufrimiento en el tobillo. Chouchou enredó sus brazos en su cuello, y le susurró las gracias.

 _Todo se nubló, el universo se desintegró._

 _Porque el amor es asimétrico y no sé por qué._

 _..._

 _Debe ser el mundo que puedes ver..._

* * *

Hola.

No sé qué rayos decir... Es que la pareja me parece demasiado bonita (?) Espero les haya agradado. Sé que es corto, pero fue lo que salió.

Dejen su review si lo desean c: Hasta luego.


End file.
